Chucky's girl
by chiana131
Summary: Chucky is angry, very angry. Glen killed his own father. Now chucky has found a new partner in crime! Blood will be shed and will romance blossom of will it burn? Read to find out in chucky's girl!
1. The Night stalker

**Chucky's girl**

**By: Chiana131**

Glen had killed him; His own son had killed him. Chucky was angry that's why he had sent him his arm. 'Good job there, scared the kid half to death, but that's not good enough! I want him dead just how to do it?' Chucky thought as he lay in the sewer underneath tiffany's new home. 'I need a partner someone with a natural act for killing. As well as a new life partner. Someone that won't leave me!' Chuck stood up and climbed out of the sewer and quickly ran into the shadows and then he hard a crash as a girl came running out of an alley she looked about 18, she had long black hair that reached her mid back, Chucky became interested in her hair, it had red and purple streaks, she was not too tall about 5'4 chucky would've guessed she leaned against the brick wall her blue eyes closing her pale face was stained with black make up. "Little kitten? Where are you?" Chucky heard a male voice speak. The girl opened her eyes wide and slid down the wall, her purple and black corset scraping against the brick. Chucky took this time to look at the rest of her. She had a fair sized chest, great legs. She had on a black skirt with purple skulls on it and fishnet stalkings with boots. The girl quickly looked up as a man rounded the corner "There you are little kitten, come back to play. Come back now!" He grabbed her and pulled up, and flung her over his shoulder. The girl reached up her skirt and pulled out a knife. The knife glistened in the moonlight as she raised it and stabbed the man in the back; she pulled it out and stabbed him again and again and again. The mad dropped her and she landed with a thud. The girl put the knife back and laughed. "Well, well, well if it isn't the mighty max but your not so mighty anymore!" She laughed and threw a black rose at him and stood up she turned him onto his back and stabbed him in the heart and then pushed the knife in deeper with her foot. "How do you like that for pain bitch?" she shouted and then he stopped moving "Pathetic little parasite!" Shemuttered andtook the knife out of his back and wiped it on his black shirt. She kneeled down and searched through his pockets and took out a pack of matches and a picture. She looked at the back and gasped "What kind of fucked up doll is this?" She tossed the photo in chucky's direction and he caught it 'Why did this guy have the photo of me and glen?' he thought and looked back at the girl and got up and turned to walk down the street laughing. Chucky eagerly followed ' I think I've found my new partner.' He thought as she entered a gothic type mansion not too far from the Tilly's house. Chucky started to laugh "New blood will be shed...I will get my revenge!" he yelled while laughing.


	2. The plan

Chucky walked in the shadows towards the mystery girls house. He looked in a window and noticed something strange, Tiffany was sittign in the shair next to the mystery girl. He pressed his ear against the window to listen in. "So Dez how did it go?" Tiffany asked 'So this mystery girl is named dez.' Chucky thought "It went fine but why are you here so late at night , I fixed your problem I told you to come in the mornign not at 1:00 at night!" Dez said takign a drag off her cigarette. "Well Yeah I want to make a deal with you about your payment. I want to pay you half and then give you soemthign that belonged to my ex husband. Its a necklace That is worth alot of money." Tiffany said sitting up straight. "Let me see it and maybe i'll consider your deal." Des said as she set down her cigarette in the ash tray. "Here it is!" Tiffany tossed it to her and Dez held it up into the light. 'The Heart of Dumbala? This is playign right into my hands!' He thought and smiled "Okay i'll take it so that will be $250,000.00 and the necklace, nice doing business with you." Des said and took the check that Tiffany wrote from her hands. They both stood up and shook hands "Nice doing business with you Dezmonia." Tiffany said and walked out the front door. Dezmonia locked the front door and put the Heart of Dumbala on her neck and tilted her head locking at it. "This will go great with everythign I own." She smiled and walked upstairs, not noticing the doll who had climed in an open window.

Chucky walked upto the full length mirror Dezmonia had been lookign in a minute before and Looked over his sewn together body. Ever sincve glen had Dismantled him it had been painfull to walk around. He had sewn his legs an arms back together and had gotten the arm he had used to attack Glen when Tiffany had thrown it out last monday. He was just missing one thing to Help his plan a suitible man's body, for that he would have to wait. Chucky looked up at the celing above him and He heard Marilyn Manson blast from the room above. Then the door bell rang and the music stoped. He quickly hid under the couch as Dezmonia came down the stairs. She opened the door smiling. "Hey Max, come on in" She steped aside and a man entered kissing her neck as he walked in. "Hey babe hows the life?" The man called Max asked. "Yes I did, hey why dont you go upstairs while i get some stuff okay?" she said and kissed his lips he nodded and went up the stairs. Chucky followed grabbing the amulet that klay on teh counter on his way. He peaked around the corner and crept into the room just as Max laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Chucky closed the door and locked it slowly and scilently.

Chucky spotted handcuffs on the headboard and smiled he quietly krept up and as Max was sitting up, chuicky hit him over the head with the clock on the bedside table. He sat next to Max and ctarted chanting "**Aaaaudaai duweee dumbala, GIVE Me the POWER I BEG of You! SWITCH AND SWITCH AND SWITCH!" **


	3. A new body, a new playmate

Chucky felt his soul leaving the doll body behind and being placed into Max's. 'It over i'm human again, hey wait a minute am I suitable?" chucky sat up and unzipped his pants "Yup! I'm very suitable." he smiled and heard Dez comming up the stairs He took his shirt off and turned to face her as the door opened. She smirked at him and walked upto him pulling out a container of chocolate syrup out from behind her. Chucky smiled and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, she kissed him back. Dez laid him down and stradled his hips and kisses him hard, just then they heard a scream They dool that laid on the floor sat up "Dez? Dez! Where are you! It max i'm...i'm...Dez what are you doing thats not me!" The doll that now held Max's soul yelled. Dez sat up looking from the doll to Chucky. "Your the chucky doll from that movie! Oh my FUCKING GOD!" she screamed and sat up straight. Chucky quickly got up and slammed dez down onto the bed and handcuffed her with the handcuffs that lay on the bedside table.

"Yes i'm the doll I switch his soul into my body , and stole his body. I've been watching you Dezmonia, waiting to know your name." chucky said running a now human finger down her cheek. "I have watched you a few times before tonight, I had watched you undress and watched you fuck that Max guy over and over again, Wishing it could have been me! Your perfect for me, a natural kiler, sexy, and deadly." he turned and walked over to the dresser where Dezmonia's knife sat. He picked it up and walked over to where his old doll body lay, "Goodbye Max." He plunged the knife into the dolls chexst and did it again. and again. and again. The dolls eyes closed and he heard a last breath escape. He heard Dezmonia pulling on the handcuffs. "Let. Me. Go!" She screamed at him and pulled on the cuffs harder. "I wanna get rid of the body, like i had planned to do. Your so stupid to think I was using that pathetic exscuse for a man , for other than sex." she laughed and chucky walked over and uncuffed her, she stood up and started circling him looking him up and down."I know alot about you chucky , your real name is Charles Lee Ray, you were almoast killed hwne the police gunned you down but not before you transfered your soul into That doll. The rest is hystory." she stoped in front of him and he wraped his arms around her waist. "Then your own son killed you just after Tiffany moved her soul into the body of Jennifer Tilly, who now resides right.next.door." She smirked "How do you know this?" Chucky said 'How could she know this much about me? Have we met somewhere before?' He thought, she smiled "Tiffany told me." she sat down on the bed in front of him and laid back poropign herself up on her elbows. "Tiff told you eh? What else did she tell you?" he asked pushing her down onto her back and stardling her waist "Nothign else." she kissed him and he kissed her back. Oh how he had missed this, The emotions, the sheer pleasure of being human.


	4. Moving and Mothers Oh my!

"Chucky we need to get rid of the blood and the doll before we do anything, we wouldnt want the blood to dry." Dez said and got up, she grabbed the doll and threw it into the trash can and turned to chucky who was scrubbing at the blood. She grabbed the trash bag that held the doll and threw it down the laundry shuit. "Okay, were good now." she sat down on the bed and laid back. Chucky sat down next to her and leaned down kissing her neck. "Chucky i'm tired, Not Tonight I have work tommorow." she took off her clothes so she was wearign a bra and her hot pants/underwear. She crawled under the sheets and closed her eyes "No! I have waited for this chance for a long time and i'm not going to wait any longer!" he yelled and turned her onto her back. she quickly grabbed a knife and held it upto his throat "Calm the fuck down Chucky!" she yelled. She turned around and closed her eyes again Chucky sighed and laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

Chucky opened his eyes the next morning to see that Dez had gone. He sat up as he heard the shower water turn off. Within secconds Dez stepped out of a door adjacent to the bedroom , wearing nothing but a towel. "Hey babe , good morning." Chucky said as he got up and walked over to her as she turned her back to him to look in the mirror. She smiled at him "You need to get out, getre-acustomed to the world. and we need to get you some new clothes, so i'm talking you to max's to get his stuff he was street trash so he didnt have any accounts or anything he lived with his mom." she put on her bra and a thong. she walked over to her closet and took out a black t-shirt and a black skirt. "C'mon she grabbed her keys off the bedside table and walked towards the door. Chucky followed her and got into her car. she started it up and pulled out of the driveway she passed tiffany's house and then he saw them "Glen and tiffany, my kid and my ex." He sneered "Their liuving a good life, tiffany was my employer on my last job, there was a local bum who had accidntly found out her little secret. She didn't want to gte her hands dirty so she hired me." Dez said as they pulled up into a McDonalds "What the fuck is this place?" Chucky asked "Its a food place numb nuts!" she pulled up to the dirve through window and ordered her food, She grabbed the food and headed down the road "Here, eat it." she tossed a burger to chucky and he took started eating it. "I havent had one of these in forever." he finnised it off and started eating his fries. "Were here." Dez said and pulled into a parking spot. "Just tell your mom your moving in with me, but dont say anything else." she said and chucky followed her upsome stairs "His key is in your pocket." Dez wispered.

Chucky unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Hello hunny i'm glad your home!" a woman said commign in from a door to the side "Uh Mom? I'm moving in with my girlfriend Dez, i'm here to get my things." he said quickly Dez held back a laugh. "Oh is this the girl you've been talkign about?" she looked to dez ,as chucky slid an arm around her waist. "Yes, now i'm gonna go pack." dez walked off towards max's room with chucky following as Max's mother just stood there.

AS chcuky closed the door to the room he sighed and dez burst out laughing. Chufcky looekd around at all the clothes thrown everywhere and started making piles on the bed "Go to my "mother" and ask for trash bag's for this shit!" he told dez, she got up and came back with trash bags' and they both started shoving clothes in the bags. Two hours later the room was bare all of the clothes had been stuffed into trash bags' and loaded into Dez's car. "Lets go." she said and got up but chucky pulled her back down onto the bed and kissed her, she kissed him back and added tounge. "Max? Honney? Are you done yet?" Max's mother opened the door and gasped "I'm sorry!" she turned around "Uh Mom its okay! Yeah i'm done! We were just leaving." he said and they both got up and walked past Max's mother and out of the door. They got in the care and took off back too Dez's mansion.


End file.
